halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013/Archive2
Could you delete some things for me? I've had this stuff up for who-knows-how-long, but they haven't been deleted. Could you do it for me? Just check out Category talk:Candidates for Deletion to see my list. Apparently, I should have listened to AR when he said I was making too many articles. -- :Oh yeah, while you're there, could you please, please, please delete Halo Fanon talk: Hollow Bastard. Please? -- URGENT: Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month Dear Ajax 013, The Fiction of the Month project has been abandoned for months, and since there's real live activity sparking around here, I'm wondering if you'd approve if we started it back up again. If we do start it back up, is it open to community vote or just administrator vote? The problem with a community vote is the exceptionalism of pieces is often...obsfucated by personal connections between users. Just seeking your opinion. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 18:35, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Request Could you delete Template:LordSig2 please? It's locked and I changed how I'm working my sig anyways. --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 19:19, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Please go to Category talk: Candidates for Deletion and delete all my requests. They've been up for way too long. Also, one will get in your way for one of your space ships. The UNSC North Star needs to be deleted at the very least, preferably all listed there. --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 22:48, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month -- Urgent Update Dear Ajax 013, As per administrator concensus the FOTM project as been reactivated, and there is only one award as per our decision -- Fanon on the Month, decided upon solely by the administration. It is requested you immediately read the rules at FOTM and the Nominations and vote immediately at the Voting page. I plan to close this vote and make that FOTM winner the one for December '07 and then immediately open up a few vote for January '08. As always, comments, concerns, and bullets in the face appreciated. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 00:49, 7 January 2008 (UTC) MJOLNIR Mk. VII Thanks for telling me that I had those problems. I wasn't really sure of the capabilities of radar, and I mistook EVA as "extra usage of vehicles". Thanks for the comment. Any ideas for a name that would work as a variant for vehicle usage? --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 19:18, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 16:58, 11 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Copying others work Dear Ajax_013, Copying of material is not permissible. It really depends on the level of copying, so I would recommend sending a message to the offending user and talking to him to resolve it that way instead of taking more audacious actions. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 21:27, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry i removed the template form my pages, changed out the SPARTAN lasers on my ships, but i'm not going to throw away teh TADS - as i said on my talk page it is a real life system - search up TADS on wikipedia. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Target_Acquisition_and_Designation_System%2C_Pilot_Night_Vision_System if you want, you can edit my vechile articles. but my ships are my own. P.S. i'm really bad at judging distances in Halo. that makes vechiles a whole lot harder to keep to Fanon. thus i used a bit of your work and then put in my numbers for width, and height. Have a nice day AdonisAleus 16:26, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Site Name You've voted against changing the site name, but, without a reason, your vote will hardly mean anything to Wikia Staff. Please write a reason or change your vote. Thank you! =D Guesty-Persony- ' 01:36, 14 January 2008 (UTC) You might want to go and delete any old stuff about a project I found called "Best Fanon". The main page of it redirects to Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month, but the other pages are still around. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 22:31, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Regarding your vehicles...... I noticed you had a vehicle called the Apparition. I also happen to have one called that, and while normally I'd say just make it a different model number, they serve two entirely different purposes. So, any possibility you could change the name? --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 22:50, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Alternate names? OK, the best one I could find was a Cacodemon. Other ones (not as good though) that I thought of were Imps, Gremlins, Goblins and Kappas (Kappas are Japanese water demons). Yeah, I also saw that we have another shared name, the Sprite. Don't worry, you don't have to move it, they share a similar purpose: small, quick vehicles. Why can't people just think up more names for spirit creatures? --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 16:05, 17 January 2008 (UTC) thank u i did not allow him to use it, so do want ever u want to the thief . Eaite'Oodat 00:26, 18 January 2008 (UTC) We have a multiple account user.... A user, User:Subtank, has created a new account, User:V4-Vex. Also, he's been using both account to create very strange, unintelligible and seemingly purposeless articles. Please deal with this. I have also given this note to the other admins, so it may already be taken care of. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:38, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad that someone knows. And good luck on the vehicles. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:15, 18 January 2008 (UTC) You have been mistaken me for.... ' >>In real life, I am Subtank's twin ( I wish not, he makes me do dangerous stuff )... >>It seems you have mistaken me for creating a multiple account for a ridiculous use... >>I am only joining this to help User:Subtank in creating more fanon articles >>Sorry for making User:Lordofmonsterisland spooked out, seeing that he ask you to do this... Wow.... I never knew creating an account for my brother would create such hassle... V4-Vex or his real name, Garret has been helping me creating fanon articles such as Precursors (Subtank) where 70% comes from him....(I'm not a very good fanon writer but I kick his ass at multipayer) Also, I'm sorry that I never sent any notice to the admins about the second account... Hope this won't create much trouble... A paranoid, neurotic, pshycotic n00b? A paranoid, neurotic, pshycotic n00b? Well I saw this, and I couln't help but think of you. Here it is: .:)Cheers! SPARTAN-118!!! Dark energy is dark energy dead, cause i don't want to work with him on new allies anymore.?? Eaite'Oodat 19:23, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Why does he have to be a punk and question everyone Re: Spartan Laser turrets Forgive me, I didn't realize you had those taken. That's been up since I made the article (nearly a whole year now), so I didn't even think about it. And yes, Subtank commented that the Annihilator was quite large, so I directed him to the Myth. He's in awe. Speechless perhaps. Also, nice choices for remaining your vehicles. And as I was looking through your ship collection, I wondered, is the UNSC Final War also a reference to kaiju, like the Gojria and Gamera (you know, the movie Godzilla: Final War)? Oh well, thank you for pointing out the problem with the Annihilator. See ya around. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:31, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Ah yes, the worst/best (it's complicated) Godzilla movie ever. I got lucky and saw one last copy in the store and bought it. Oh yes, remember that link I gave you to that GodzillaSamurai artist? He made a few new ones, in case you haven't checked him recently. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:58, 29 January 2008 (UTC) We have an IP Vandal We have a vandal that needs to be taken care of quickly: This guy. He's messed with three of my articles, Halo: Battle for the Ark, the UNSC article and AR's Amalgam article, all to no good. Please do something! Block him, warn him, whatever needs to be done, let it be done, and soon! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:23, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Company names Dear Ajax, As you said on the IRC, you wanted different names for companies. I think you should see this for some ideas. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:48, 29 January 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-IV (Ajax 013) I saw your announcement on the Forum, and I'd like to make a Fireteam of five. Is it I who should make the article, and then add double property? Cheers, Multiple Account User The Jakester has likely created a duplicate account. A user by the name of Matthew Turkey created the article M65G Tortoise Amphibias Troop Carrier, in the same style as the Jakester, which was then edited by the Jakester. The Jakester then created an identical article, M65G Tortoise Amphibias Troop Transport Vehicle (He added troop to the name), and changed nothing, even leaving it saying that Matthew Turkey had created it. It is also quite possible that the Parkster, who had been banned but it was lifted today or yesterday, may be these two as well, since he has defended the Jakester, and the Jakester played rather innocent and defensive when Spartan G-23 mentioned the Parkster. This matter should be looked into quickly. I have notified several other admins, so this matter may already be taken care of when you read it. Thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:43, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I have created the article, it's here. Check it out and see if there's something wrong. Another thing, do your S-IVs need a war and a new foe to fight? If so, I might be able to give a suggestion. I'll explain it later if you want to hear more about it, I got some things to do right now, so I'm afraid I don't have time to explain it further right now. Cheers, What do you mean? Are you going to make another SPARTAN-IV with the name Luna, and that it's going to be Lena's twin? If so, that's fine by me. Mk. VII Sorry, I thought that you had merely copied it from Halopedia and I was too lazy to check myself. I'll fix it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:10, 2 February 2008 (UTC) I see. Still, I may "borrow" some of your ideas. Maybe a little. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:52, 2 February 2008 (UTC) You saw Halo 4: Floodly Evolved? Now go see Halo 3: Finish the Fight. Sauronas-whatever is crazy! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:44, 4 February 2008 (UTC) BlueAlpha? Whatever happened to BlueAlpha01? Because now we have a user called BLUEALPHAJ02. Coincidence? You decide. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:45, 6 February 2008 (UTC) OK, never mind. And trust me, you haven't seen me truly paranoid yet. If I was really paranoid, you'd have already gotten fifty messages because you hadn't answered back. But, I must ask, you don't feel that my new templates (and the articles to be associated with them) are too copied from you, do you? I'm not good with templates, so I decided to copy yours to get the jobs done. As for the actual stuff, as long as it's not a direct copy of yours, I'm fine, right? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:57, 6 February 2008 (UTC) OK, I'll remember not to borrow anything. But I thought you sent the flaming headed ninjas? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:16, 7 February 2008 (UTC) OK, gotcha. And ya, BlueAlpha is making some pretty weird stuff. Oh, go look at RR's talk page and see what he says now. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:23, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Pangolin, eh? You been looking at my template again? Just kidding. Like that Assassin Hog idea though. Sounds cool. If only we had some of these vehicles in the real games. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:33, 11 February 2008 (UTC) I see. Mind educating me as to what an APC and an IFV are? I know what it stands for, what do they do. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:51, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I'm relatively unversed in military vehicles, save the basics of cars, tanks, aircraft and battleships. Yeah, that's sad. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:15, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Question OK, I wasn't sure if this was allowed, so I thought I'd ask. I was thinking about making an article that would be my take on how the Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform is and works. This way, I could separate the Halo 3 version (Type-47 UHAP) from the Halo 2 version (my own Type-45 Beetle HEP). But, can I do this? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:59, 13 February 2008 (UTC) I see. And I just realized I had misread my own plans. I'm going to make a Type-46 Scarab to go with the Type-47 Scarab; the former for Halo 2/etc. and the latter for Halo 3. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:32, 13 February 2008 (UTC) OK, just thought I'd let you know something. I made one of my Scarab articles, but then I moved it and I accidentally made it have the same name as one of your future articles. So, I moved it back to where I had it, but you should either delete the page or put your property and under construction templates on it. It's the Type-46 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:27, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Nice sig. Oh, by the way, you remember that Godzilla artist I told you about? Well, he made a new part to his timeline: a Pre-Gojira part. Go check his page to see it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:24, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Some IP went and made a page from your Whale landing craft link. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:29, 25 February 2008 (UTC) HELP!!! I'VE BEEN BLOCKED FROM HALOPEDIA FOR NO REASON! PLEASE TALK TO GUESTY-PERSON THINGY AND PLEASE HELP ME OUT. PLEASE! Necros I feel I just have to compliment you on the video. Nicely made. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:41, 26 February 2008 (UTC) My response to complaints about my CJ-007 article... Well, I'm sorry about the 1st Lieutenant rank not being Naval rank, but I personally don't know many naval ranks! If you could tell me what the corresponding rank would be, or at least provide where I could find it, I would happily change it. Also, as I have said, CJ began the training a tactical genius, and quickly rose through the ranks. However, not long after achieving the (naval equivalent to the) rank of 1st Lieutenant, he received some major head trauma during training, and his judgement was seriously affected. He was allowed to keep his rank just to keep the shame from totally engulfing him, but control of the squad was then given to Allen. Also, I'm sorry Green Team is taken, but it's been Green Team since Grievous797 and I came up with it for Five years now, and it's in so many articles at this point, it'd be on the verge of impossible to edit all of them. That is my response, though I thank you for the constructive criticism. MasterGreen999 22:51, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Okay Thanks! Ban this guy We have an IP user that just went and nearly destroyed one of O'malley's pages. I fixed it, but this guy needs a banning before more damage can be done. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:59, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Request: Sojourn-class Battle Cruiser Dear Ajax, Sgt. Johnson has raised an issue about the canonicity and god-modding level of my vessel. If I may have only a moment of your time, it would be to my greatest delight if you could investigate such claims. The appropriate interrogatives and my defensives rae on the article's talk page. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'''RelentlessRecusant]] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 17:28, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot for your time. I had not considered the feasibility of MAC systems over Archer missile pods against pirates — the objective of the cruiser, as revealed in the fiction, is against Covenant threats. However, for the intents and purposes of the article, what I have currently written is incorrect, and I'll consider changing it. Thank you. And to be very candid, I never knew that light cruiser article existed. Since I'm too lazy to look at it, I'm guessing it's one of yours? :P Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 23:38, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Template Oh hai Ajax, the template should be fixed now. :-) P.S. Archive your talk page already, it makes my eyes & browser hurt! --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 19:56, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Farewell... Thanks for your words, Ajax, it means a lot. I might return sometime, but I don't know when. My brother might join soon, though I don't know. Anyway, here's my testament to you before I leave (that is, my articles or those that we shared that I leave in your care): *Fireteam Delta *SPARTAN-A014 *SPARTAN-A048 *SPARTAN-A151 Take good care of them. Goodbye and Cheers, IRC I hereby strip you of your power on IRC because of abusive behavior. I have also banned you for 2 weeks on #halo-fanon for making the mode +i. Now then, if you wish to appeal, then tell me on my talk page. Also, one more time you do this and I will ban you for infinite. Thanks, H*bad (talk) +i Yeah, you set it Ajax. Simon said so. -- Your Worst Nightmare 19:34, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes, plus you were the most recent one that got on. This is how I know that it was you. Thanks, H*bad (talk) ::Also, could you explain why you banned White Hawk across wikias? I see nothing that he has done on here as of yet. Thanks, H*bad (talk) :::What sockpuppets? Would you please link the sockpuppets to me? Also, you need to not mess with the channel operations. I will talk with simon to get the whole story, but for right now you are banned from the channel. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Community Project Hmmmm, I am beginning to speculate what it might be....but I have my guesses. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:09, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Can I has S-IV's? Hey, can I make a team of S-IV's for the Necros War? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:23, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Perhaps it would have been easier. I guess I'll wait to find out more. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:36, 19 March 2008 (UTC) You really need some help with naming the ships.....use User:Dragonclaws's resources. Some of them are good... Do you think I could use Ameigh Broley in the Necros war? Her lifespan would be very odd, since she was genetically created, so she would probably be able to live into the Necros War timeframe. Can I? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:59, 19 March 2008 (UTC) 200 years old?! Dang, I missed that one. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:02, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Can I join How bumpkins. I checked your talk page and found swarms of stuff about the new project. I guess I am late to the party. Oh well, better late than never. I was wondering if I could use SPARTAN-144 Leonid and if I could join the RP. If I can't use Leonid, its fine, I can maybe use the 112th or Fireteam Romeo, but I would prefer to use 144. If not, no sweat. Spartan 501 01:52, 20 March 2008 (UTC) I've got to say, Ajax, your SPARTAN-IV article is seriously amazing! The detail and literal skills are of a very high standard, although there are about 5 "letter muddle ups" in some of the words. However i saw that you are using your SPARTAN-IV project for the Necros war, and although this is a good idea, the war starts in 2596 and the SPARTAN-IV's were first deployed in 2610. So what's happening then? I'm not quite sure how it's working out. Oh by the way, i've came up with an idea for the first Necros RP, on the Necros talk page. Hope you like it: The parkster Comunications 10:38, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, so the Project is revealed! I'm wondering, are Ed, Rhino Squadron, and perhaps Zeta eligible? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:40, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Two Things #To help explain my message on the Necros Project talk page, do you have a Wii? #Are there any specific rules for Machina names? I understand that they have a first name, face name, then their family name, but are there any rules as to the first and family (aside from the family matching their frame type)? Thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:33, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Eraicon Hi Ajax, I saw you fixed the Eraicon template, nice job, thanks! I wanted to add another era though, but it isn't displaying the era properly. I was wondering, how did you get the proper URL for the era icons? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 16:16, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the reply. I clicked on the image n got it xP. Thanks again. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 10:45, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks, got it. Wanted to make sure before I made some. Look out for "Silverbolt" and "Rampage", if not more. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:02, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Hey, I was wonderin if it'd b ok if i updated several of my articles to fit in with the "modern times" of the necros war, e.g If i could use a species I created, the Majorans, though they'd be something of a rarity and small minority outside their solar system, and the Grunt world H'ck becoming something of the Grunts capitol of commerce, think the New York to Balaho's Washington. Also, if its possible to either in RP (or perhaps best in my own works) Have the H'ck/Major system turned into a front in the war, with several colonies falling, and one of the 2 planets... Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 23:38, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Can i use Can i use Justin-G094 for the RP? i been working on him hard. Also, can i use my S-II? I show it to you l8r for now, Good luck(For something upcoming). Whitehwk's Nest Whitehwk's Mail Box Halo instrucion Manual 21:57, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, maybe I'll just be making an entirely new squad, still ODST's. As for Rhino, I'll have to think of something. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:54, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Now that you say Ajax is in, I'm thinking of some Spartan-to-Spartan cooperation...- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:58, 20 March 2008 (UTC) You may have noticed my big amount of work on my former SPARTAN-IV program, and I did this for a couple of reasons. One, I feel like there are way to many S-IV programs (like five I think) and I would like to be able to use them with other people. Two is that I was wondering if I could use Jake Hammer, SPARTAN-X077, in the RP. Not in a big role, but maybe a cameo thing. If your not familiar with his history, he got dropped into a slipspace bubble, one which I can use to potentially put him anywhere, timeline wise. Just wondering. Spartan 501 01:12, 21 March 2008 (UTC) pics Hey, just wondering where you have been getting all of these new weapon pics from. So, please tell me, where exactly did you get them? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 19:33, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Please link me. As for breech-loading, forgot it is also is when you insert a clip. Whenever somebody mentions it to me or I find the line, I tend to think of the old rifles where you load rounds into the barrel from the back (hard to explain for me to explain exactly what it is). --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:52, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks, now I can extend my Necros Weapon List. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:10, 21 March 2008 (UTC) That's okay, I don't really like anti-tank weapons anyways. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:11, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Template Design Hey, was wondering if I could borrow the design used in your Necros weapons for my own? Looks a lot cooler then my current one. --SPARTAN-G023 The Truth 00:28, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Earlier Question and a new one Not sure if you saw my above question, but if you didn't, please look at it and answer it. Also, will we be able to use alternate fighter classes. I have created a RapierM for use of my new 112th, but I'm unsure if I can use it. If it is too overpowered, tell me and I'll fix it. In addition, will I be able to use my MA7B ICWS Assault Rifle? Thanks, Spartan 501 05:29, 22 March 2008 (UTC) More questions OK, thank you very much, but all my questions were not answered. What I actually asked is this: Can I put a picture of the Master Chief and call it my own character? Also, may I upload home-made images to this wiki, and are there any policies here? When you say not contradict canon, do you mean as in you can't say: The Master Chief was female, for example? And are there any policies here? And by not contradicting canon, can you make up stuff about the origins of the Flood, for example? Thanks for taking the time to reply. ''Darth tom'' ''Chit 'n' Chat'' 11:20, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much for taking the time to reply. Well, congratulations, Mr.Ajax 013! You've grabbed my interest! I think I will be joining after all. ''Darth tom'' ''Chit 'n' Chat'' 11:54, 22 March 2008 (UTC) K Alright. if I tone down the RapierM wll I able to use it? And thanks for th eHammer thing. Spartan 501 14:30, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I thought you were going to make a forum so that we could make suggestions for tech during the Necros War. Are you? Cause I've got a lot of suggestions. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:46, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Hey I have a new question (I hope I'm not annoying you, cause I feel like I'm spamming you). You probably have noticed I created a MA6C ICWS Assault Rifle article about a horrible rifle. Conviently, you created the MA6A rifle. So, can I change the quote "I ditched my em eh six see (MA6C) after I saw how innacurate it was for a em eh five bee (MA5B). Glad about it now. I saw a squadmate pump three clips into a bravo kilo then get mowed down because the bullets couldn't stop the monster. My em eh five bee (MA5B) did a spectacular job though." to "I ditched my em eh six see (MA6C) after I saw how innacurate it was for a em eh six eh(MA6A). Glad about it now. I saw a squadmate pump three clips into a bravo kilo then get mowed down because the bullets couldn't stop the monster. My em eh six eh (MA6A) did a spectacular job though." Just wondering. Also, on a side note, what is your opinion on my MA7B ICWS Assault Rifle? Thanks, and sorry for spamming you with so many questions Spartan 501 15:17, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Hey, was wondering if I could borrow the design used in your Necros weapons for my own? Looks a lot cooler then my current one. --SPARTAN-G023 The Truth 15:24, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks I'll keep the ammo thing in mind, though I have mostly been using Halo series catridges with a few touches, such as giving the SMG a larger round (same round used in the FN P90). As to why I am making all of these weapons, I found a nifty little list of guns that was easy to modify and create new designs, which I did, and I wanted to make articles about them. I also created the 7B so that the new 112th would have a signature weapon. They're the only people who are going to use it, and Leonid will use your existing weapons. Oh, and thanks for the quote thing, it fits better. Spartan 501 18:05, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Wow...looks like ure swamped... I was wonderin though, I've updated H'ck and the Majorans a bit, and several things came to mind in the process, 1st off with H'ck, I'm planning on having the Necros decimate it, but the Grunts Galaxy wide getting greatly angered and in retaliation record numbers join the war effort, and eventually leading to one of the allies first victories over the Necros in the Major system. Then with the Majorans themselves, I noted that the Machina are greatly interested in the Cultures throughout the Galaxy, and thought that they as a race would be thouroughly interested in the unique aspects of the Majoran culture, and would thus allow several of their colonies become home to thousands of Majoran refugees in the face of the war, but thats all up to u... Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 23:38, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Cool, thanks, and regarding the Grunts I understand that u don't want Grunt soldiers, but my use of the words War effort I wasn't exactly planning on restricting to soldiers. Grunts if they couldn''t fight, many would still feel highly patriotic and would join military oriented task forces to "do their bit" such as work in the manufacture of weapons and vehicles, as well as many more mining for the nessecary materials, ect...basically they come and give the army a much needed blast of extra supplies in all catagories. (BTW should i add the necros template to H'ck and Majorans?...I dunno if stuff like that is meant to have it or not...)Just Another GruntConverse 00:37, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Hope its all right Hope its fine but I added that the 112th started using the LAR as a weapon. Also, I toned down the rapier, and I've found that it has significantly less armament than medium fighters (less missiles, less guns (265mm total on my fighters, 360mm total on yours) and is actually larger than your medium fighters. I don't think its overpowered anymore, but could you confirm. Also, I don't really want the 112th using brand new ships, because I doubt the UNSC would like a group of mercenaries (albiet friendly) running around with super advanced fightercraft. Spartan 501 03:07, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Probably will get this message with the above one, but I got another question. I am making a list of non Halo series weapons used by the 112th, and since they used the LAR, I was wondering if I could write a bit about it. Also, is it alright if I said that private Machina weaponsmakers modified it to be slightly better? Nothing much, just like increasing range 30 meters or somethin. I'll give you credit by the way. Thanks, I'll write it right now but I'll take it down if you wish. Spartan 501 05:33, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Private Talk... As I analyse every character, armaments and even the littlest details you put in this RP project, It seemed to be the best of all RPs for the moment. This leads me to a state of my mind which I can't handle. I don't have all this AUR nor even this AURA. In fact, I really don't think I can handle using UNSC though I'm familiar with them. To this point, I came to the conclusion of using my own faction, Phade in 2596. I have plans to divert its course of the future to this Necros War, a character of this Machina will be revealed soon. A simple hidden storyline will also be revealed in my File Reports soon. So I ask you this: Would a hidden faction within a faction be applicable in being part of the RP? Plans have been made, conclusion brought forth, everything is in place, only you determine the path. Will the fighting be on one single planet, or many others? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:08, 24 March 2008 (UTC) NW One of the best ideas here, I think. Actually, the Necros really spur my imagination... and most fortunately, your project has given me a chance to bring 117649 AR back in action, as well as use the Abhorred. So then, expect to see some sentinels and possibly more on the battlefield. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 13:34, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Guns Where exactly did you get those awesome gun pics? I know that some of it correlates to B2142 (Ive seen a few pics while browsing IGN and found that alot of your rifles are in the hands of B2142 soldier) but what is the URL, and are there any images you haven't already uploaded that I could use? Spartan 501 15:22, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Well thats sure gonna be pretty darned confusing...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 16:44, 24 March 2008 (UTC) tis ok Spartan 501 16:49, 24 March 2008 (UTC)